Falling For You
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 20 - Caught: When Ladybug has a bout of clumsiness, Chat Noir comes to a revelation.


Adrien received a face full of strawberry scented blue hair as his arms came up to catch the girl falling onto him. "Sorry, I can be a little clumsy." It was a situation and apology he was more than familiar with considering how accident prone Marinette was.

Except, Adrien was currently Chat Noir and it had been Ladybug he'd caught, not Marinette. Though, it was pretty clear after Ladybug's little display of clumsiness, that he'd just caught Marinette as well.

The pigtails, the bluebell eyes, the unending kindness, the strawberry shampoo, even the exact same words Marinette had said to Adrien just a few days ago when he'd caught her falling down the stairs, again.

Chat Noir helped Ladybug steady herself on her feet again before removing his hands from her shoulders, taking a step away. He had no idea what to do with the information he'd just realized, all he could do was stare at her in awe. "Chat, what's wrong? Haven't you ever seen someone be incredibly clumsy before?"

He had to tell her somehow, but out and out telling her didn't seem right. It had to be more suave than just telling her who he was. "Oh, of course I have, My Lady. In fact, the girl I have a crush on actually falls into my arms on a regular basis." Chat smirked at her.

Ladybug quirked a mask covered eyebrow at him. "I take it you make jokes about her falling for you on a regular basis?"

A large grin spread across Chat's face. "I haven't, but that sure is a good idea, My Lady. I will definitely be using that line next time I get a face full of blue hair." He looked at her eagerly, hoping she'd put two and two together quickly.

Unfortunately, Chat had no such luck. Ladybug rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Yes, I'm sure she'll love that."

"I certainly hope she will. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Chat had some planning to do.

"We don't have patrol tomorrow, so unless you have akuma premonitions now, I probably won't be seeing you." Ladybug laughed at her own cheesy joke.

"Oh, trust me Bug, I'll be seeing you." With a two fingered salute and a wink, Chat Noir left a very confused Ladybug behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When classes ended the next day, Adrien was the first out the door, racing outside to wait at the end of the stairs. He wondered if it was bad that he actually wanted Marinette to trip today. Kids started filing out the front of the school moments later, Nino being one of the first. "Dude, what's up? You ran out of class so fast, I thought you had a photo shoot or something but, no. I find you here, just chilling by the stairs."

Adrien hadn't really thought up an excuse for if anyone questioned him during his plan. "Um, well, I..." He glanced anywhere and everywhere, searching for an excuse when he noticed the girl of his affections starting down the stairs. "Oh, look there's Marinette and Alya. Hey Marinette!" Adrien waved at the girl who jerked her head up from watching her feet.

"H-hey A-adriEEEEEEE" On the next step down, Marinette tripped on her own feet. Adrien raced up the few stairs separating them, catching the bluenette in his arms as he'd done the pervious day. "Sorry, I can be a little clumsy."

Adrien righted Marinette. "It's okay My Lady, I'm just happy you're falling for me." He winked.

Marinette went pink. "Ha, ha, yeah, falling for…" Her face fell, looking wholly unimpressed. "Wait, did you just?" Adrien nodded his head enthusiast and Marinette face palmed. "Of course, the boy I have a crush on is my silly cat."

He leaned in slightly. "What was that Bugaboo? Did you say you have a crush on me?" Adrien was pretty sure he was glowing with how absolutely ecstatic he was.

"Shut up, you stupid cat." Marinette pushed him away by his nose. Something he was all too similar with when they were their alter egos. "You know what I said."

"Well if that's the case, would you want to go out for ice cream, My Lady?" Marinette eyed him critically for a moment before breaking out into a radiant smile.

"I'd love to, Chaton." Marinette grabbed his hand in hers and they began the short walk to the ice cream shop around the corner, leaving their dumbstruck friends behind them.

Author's Note - These next few fics are definitely not going to be my best quality work because I'm in a lot of pain and it's a bit distracting.


End file.
